Social networking services allow users to share messages and media data with members of their social network. For example, a user may post a message to reflect a thought, a mood, an event, or to share information such as a link, document, media file, or resource with other members. When a user wishes to post a message related to a recent experience, activity, event, or the like, there currently exists no interface to present the user with media data relevant to the user's message without also presenting media data that has little or no relevance to user's experience, activity, event, etc. Furthermore, the user is limited in terms of what information he is able to share; while a user may capture, for example, image data related to an experience, the image data alone does not convey other contextual data related to the experience. Thus, there exists a need for a solution to enable social network users to quickly and efficiently share user-generated content relevant to their real world experiences—i.e., presenting social network users with media data that captures their experiences, organized and ordered by the context of each experience, as well as data related to the context of each experience.